Naruto Uzumaki's Jinchūriki Forms
Naruto Uzumaki is the third jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. When Naruto taps into the Nine-Tails' chakra, it increases every physical aspect of his body. He is gifted with its enormous supply of chakra and stamina, immense strength, increased speed, accelerated healing (recovering from minor injuries within a few seconds to major injuries within a day), and, at times, a nearly impenetrable chakra shield. Naruto has unique access to the Nine-Tails' chakra, due to the seal that his father, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, placed on him. Minato stated that he sealed half of the Nine-Tails' chakra within Naruto because he believed Naruto will someday control its power to battle Madara Uchiha.Naruto chapter 440, pages 08-10 A number of methods had been devised to break the Nine-Tails' influence over Naruto: a seal tag could be applied to Naruto's body; and Yamato could use the Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique - Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands, which was facilitated by Hashirama Senju's necklace Naruto wore before its destruction.Naruto chapter 296, pages 15-16''Naruto'' chapter 438, pages 02-04 Sasuke Uchiha had also demonstrated the ability to enter Naruto's subconscious and suppress the Nine-Tails' chakra with his Sharingan.Naruto chapter 309, pages 04-05 The most effective of measures, however, was Naruto simply limiting his use of the Nine-Tails' chakra and not allowing his anger to get the best of him. According to Gerotora, the Nine-Tails' power consists of two parts: its chakra and its will. He explained that whenever Naruto drew out the Nine-Tails' chakra, its will came along with it, relentlessly trying to control Naruto whenever given the chance. To control its power, Naruto must have his own will and heart both very strong and free of hatred, in order to separate the Nine-Tails' will from its chakra completely.Naruto chapter 490, pages 10-11 He finally managed to do this, merging with the Nine-Tails' chakra after receiving help from his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, through restricting the Nine Tails' movement with her special chakra a couple of times and with her words of encouragement.Naruto chapter 499 Initial Jinchūriki Form By simply tapping into the Nine-Tails' chakra, Naruto's body begins its initial transformation. The first signs to this are his eyes; his pupils become slitted, and his irides will change from blue to red. Following this, his nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper and his blonde hair will grow longer and spikier, as it stands on end. Naruto's whisker marks will also widen and thicken, adding to his feral appearance. While he can still stand on his own two feet, Naruto can move at greater speeds by maneuvering on all fours in a manner similar to the Four Legs Technique used by the Inuzuka clan. Depending on how much of the Nine-Tails' chakra is unleashed, the red chakra is capable of glowing around his body in an untamed way. At first, Naruto could only reach this state through sheer rage or if his life was in imminent danger, but after training with Jiraiya, Naruto learned how to contact the Nine-Tails and demand some of its chakra. Even though this was the weakest state of his jinchūriki forms, it still increased Naruto's physical strength (he was able to stop a massive snake going at incredible speeds), and its healing rates were even able to regenerate a lung pierced by Sasuke's Chidori. This form also increased his speed to such levels that nothing short of a fully matured Sharingan was able to track his movements. He could also use the chakra as a shockwave, sometimes merely using a roar or thrusting his fist out to send a rush of energy at his opponent. When Naruto encountered Nagato face to face, he was shown to be able to simultaneously fuse his initial jinchūriki and Sage Mode forms together. His eyes took on the appearance of a mixture of them both. The exact capabilities of that form are unknown, but it was enough to completely resist Nagato's control of his Chakra Disruption Blades when it impaled Naruto.Naruto chapter 444, page 04 One-Tailed Form .]] During Naruto's battle with Sasuke at the Valley of the End, the Nine-Tails granted Naruto more of its usual chakra, in which it began to envelop Naruto's body and take the shape of a fox. All the physical traits of the initial jinchūriki form were present and slightly altered, including the black rings that surround the more berserk-looking eyes. In this form, Naruto could use his elongated, sharpened claws instead of his fists, and run at greater speeds on all fours, making him more like a beast. Naruto's most powerful weapon in this state was the demon fox cloak itself, and it appeared to have a mind of its own; when a strike that was meant for Sasuke missed, the chakra itself stretched off of Naruto's arm and hit Sasuke before he could react. Since the chakra was sentient, it was extremely difficult, if not impossible, to predict, as Naruto was easily followed with the Sharingan, but the chakra was not. The demon fox cloak also granted Naruto some measure of protection, as it could withstand attacks like the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Naruto could also use the demon fox cloak's chakra arms and tail as grappling hooks to either grab onto objects or enemies from great distances, and use the cloak as a shell to help him create a Rasengan without the help of his shadow clones. However, the demon fox cloak was not without its drawbacks; after Naruto used his left arm for a number of attacks against Sasuke, it was left numb from overuse and the constant damage of the Nine-Tails' chakra on his body.Naruto chapter 232, page 08 Two-Tailed Form After catching the Akatsuki member Deidara, only to discover it was a Clay Clone, Naruto's frustration and anger at Gaara's death caused him to slip into his two-tailed form. His physical characteristics matched the first two forms, but his red eyes and canines grew larger, and his lips acquired a black outline, similar to the Nine-Tails'. The demon fox cloak's only difference between the one-tailed and the two-tailed form was the extra chakra tail that formed. While in this state, Naruto was still in control of his body, though to what extent is unknown. In the anime, he punched a tree, destroying it and a long line of trees behind it. He later attempted to attack Kakashi Hatake, who placed a seal tag, given to him by Jiraiya, upon his forehead, bringing him back to his normal self. The amount of chakra produced by the two-tailed form was so powerful that even Naruto's shadow clones doubled over in pain.Naruto chapter 277, pages 09-10 Three-Tailed Form After Orochimaru revealed himself to Team Yamato, and baited Naruto with news of Sasuke, Naruto went on a rampage, first attacking Orochimaru and progressing from a one-tailed to a three-tailed form in doing so. The three-tailed form looks similar to the two-tailed form, but with the Nine-Tails' features becoming even more pronounced. This was the strongest form Naruto could reach and control. In this form, the chakra it produced was caustic, such that the air around Naruto began to sting others; and with the demon fox cloak's increased protection and attack power, Naruto's roar has the power to create a powerful sphere of destruction, capable of destroying the Tenchi Bridge.Naruto chapter 292, page 09 In Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds, while fighting the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech, Naruto was able to use the demon fox cloak to mimic arms and wings for semi-flight. Four-Tailed Form When Orochimaru further taunted Naruto about Sasuke, Naruto, in a fit of fury and anger, grew the fourth chakra tail, but in doing so, he had slipped into the Nine-Tails' grasp. The Nine-Tails' chakra began to burn its way through Naruto's entire body, completely destroying his skin while rapidly healing it at the same time. Naruto's body was eventually covered in a mix between the Nine-Tails' chakra and his own blood. Everything from his face to his chakra tails became completely solid and his eyes lost its characteristics and became empty glowing circles, surrounded by a black mask of chakra. In this form, the Nine-Tails had complete control over Naruto's body, making him a mere endoskeleton for the Nine-Tails' chakra. The chakra's internal support became Naruto's physical mass, with every living thing in its way a target. The four-tailed form had all the benefits of the other tails, with upgrades. With a simple wave of his hand, it could create a shockwave of destruction. The demon fox cloak, while being solid, was so hot that it could burn the skin on contact and its defensive power was so great that not even Orochimaru's legendary Kusanagi could pierce it, only bending it slightly. If Naruto was hit, the chakra itself could form another body and strike back almost instantly. Finally, Naruto had the ability to charge a concentrated sphere of chakra, consume it, and then fire it in the form of a massive blast of chakra with such force that it could destroy three Rashōmon gates. In the anime, it could generate numerous bodies, almost completely altering its own form into an amorphous blob, with which it was able to attack Pain from all directions. Also in the anime, just one slash from its claw made a tornado to attack the Deva Path. In the end, the four-tailed form was Naruto's greatest downfall. Because the Nine-Tails' chakra was constantly destroying and creating new cells, it shortens Naruto's life, similar to Tsunade's Creation Rebirth. When the four-tailed form was finally repressed, Naruto needed immediate healing, as his skin was completely burned away. Naruto first slipped into this form when he was training with Jiraiya, who had used the key on the abdomen of the scroll toad, Gerotora, to weaken the Nine-Tails' seal for just a short time. And for that, it allowed enough of the Nine-Tails' chakra to leak out of the seal and produce the form, in turn almost killing Jiraiya. Six-Tailed Form During Pain's invasion of Konohagakure, and after Naruto's failed attempt to defeat the Deva Path, Naruto was left pinned to the ground when Hinata Hyūga challenged Pain in a desperate attempt to protect Naruto. Outmatched, Hinata was quickly dispatched, stabbed, and severely wounded by Pain's Chakra Disruption Blades. Infuriated, and believing Hinata to be dead, Naruto lost control of himself, and exploded into his four-tailed form, which quickly slipped into a six-tailed form, skipping the fifth tail altogether. In this form, the Nine-Tails' bones begin to form out of the intense chakra around his body, attached to the body with several thick chakra ligaments. With its raw power, the Nine-Tails was able to withstand Pain's Shinra Tensei, and then reflect the attack back upon Pain himself. Unlike the four-tailed form, the six-tailed form is able to unleash a concentrated sphere of chakra without first ingesting it. Without even being fully charged, the attack had enough energy to create an enormous crater next to an already destroyed Konoha. In the anime, other abilities include rapid-fire smaller scale blasts of chakra, fireballs, and, like Naruto's other forms, several arms of chakra which it used to grapple with Deva Path. Curiously, it managed to move through a body of water and even direct it with its own movement without vaporising it. Eight-Tailed Form As the Nine-Tails fought Pain through the six-tailed form, Naruto, within his subconscious, thought of Pain's plans for peace, and pleaded for someone to help him with a response. Through his suffering, the Nine-Tails tempted Naruto to give his heart to it so that it could destroy everything that was causing Naruto pain, thus distorting the seal and allowed the seventh and eighth tails to grow. The eight-tailed form, like the previous forms, brings Naruto's body closer to that of the Nine-Tails. This form is his largest so far, being about the same size as the Nine-Tails, with muscle tissue beginning to grow on the bones from the six-tailed form. The only things missing in the eight-tailed form from the Nine-Tails are the ninth tail, skin, and fur. This form is so powerful, that it was capable of breaking through Pain's Chibaku Tensei with brute force. In the anime, for the brief time it was unleashed, it unleashed a large amount of fire from its mouth, which burned through the debris of the Chibaku Tensei, making it look like a meteor shower was falling to earth. Controlled Jinchūriki Form After Naruto separated the Nine-Tails' chakra from its will and sectioned it off within himself, Naruto can access the chakra directly without the need to interact with the Nine-Tails at all. In doing so, the chakra cloak seamlessly blends with Naruto, and does not take on the fox-like appearance of the previous cloaks, instead resembling the Sage of the Six Paths, with his new seal clearly visible on the cloak. In its first appearance, the key to the seal extended down his right arm, but it didn't appear when Naruto later showed off his new form to Yamato and Killer Bee, quite possible that it only appears whenever he wants to use it. With the Nine-Tails' power under his control, Naruto's strength and speed are significantly increased. He also gained the Nine-Tails' ability to sense strong negative emotions, as he was able to sense Kisame Hoshigaki hiding within Samehada through his hate, while others were not able detect his chakra due to the fact that it was identical to Samehada's. Yamato's Wood Release techniques also reacts to the life energy given off by this form, turning wooden totems into whole trees in a matter of seconds. See Also * Gaara's Jinchūriki Forms * Yugito Nii's Jinchūriki Forms * Utakata's Jinchūriki Forms * Killer Bee's Jinchūriki Forms * Sora's Jinchūriki Forms References Category:Tailed beasts